The method for selecting a channel in a broadcasting system is generally such that a user push number keys on a remote controller to directly select a broadcasting channel if the user remembers a channel number corresponding to the broadcasting channel. however, if the user cannot remember a desired broadcasting channel, the user should find the desired broadcasting channel through broadcasting channel change by pushing a channel skip button on the remote controller.
By the conventional method for selecting a channel in a broadcasting system, if a user fails to remember a number corresponding to the desired broadcasting channel, the user cannot rapidly find the desired broadcasting channel. The user must check all broadcasting channels of a broadcasting station by pushing the channel skip button on the remote controller.